Flesh
by NinaIchigo
Summary: This is a sebastian x reader, but also a song fic...hope you like. It's my first xreader and song fic btw


_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
>Into my brain, into none of the above<br>This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
>This spark of black that I seem to love<strong>_

I hated RE. Why you ask? My stupid teacher: Mr Michaelis.

He would do any means necessary to try to embarrass me… Work extra time after school for stupid chores he had… I didn't have a family and I didn't have any friends… I didn't have anyone to talk to… I've tried telling the headmaster, but to no help he always seemed one step ahead of me. There was only one word I would always describe him as…

Demon

The bell rang. School finally finished Though unfortunately…

The torture was just about to begin…

_**We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
>Don't even try to hold it back<br>Just let go  
>Tie me up and take me over till you're done<br>Till I'm done  
>You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow<strong>_

"Miss (L/N), could you please stay behind" Mr Michaelis asked, smiling at me… That fake, demonic smile that everyone seemed to fall in love with… How sickening…

"Teacher's slut!" "Trying to steal Mr Michaelis" "Wonder how many times she sold her body" Laughter and whispering was heard. Glares burning at the back of my head. Rumours after rumours, some being so ridiculous I just laughed… But it never affected me… I didn't give a shit what they said about me… I kept to myself and no one else.

"I hate you" I muttered as I vacuumed the classroom floor. He smirked gazing at me with those dark red eyes, the colour of dried blood… "You have said many times…worse words have been shed from your virgin mouth" He stated his eyes suddenly flashing a colour between red and pink, his pupil becoming thin to a cat like eye. Everything moved fast from that moment on.

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

I was laid flat on the desk, my breath knocked straight out of me… Which didn't help since I had asthma. My (H/L), (H/C) hair spread across the table… _**  
><strong>_His hands on either side of my head… My (E/C) eyes widened, finally having processed the position that we were in… And it didn't seem to help that one of his leg was in-between mine…

He smirked at my blushing face… Butterflies exploding in my stomach… I was beyond terrified… _'What does this bastard think he's doing?!' _His eyes once again flashing to the demon colour as his face inched closer mine… My hands landed on his shoulders as with all my strength I tried to push but to no prevail

Being a weak human wasn't good enough… Not in this situation that it… His face got closer, but instead of attacking my lips… He attacked my neck… Nipping, kissing, licking…biting…

_**Hold my hands above my head  
>And push my face into the bed<br>Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
>You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat<br>It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot**_

His fangs…being the demon that he is…pierced into the sensitive skin of my neck… I clenched my teeth, preventing noises from escaping as I grasped his black blazer "Mr Michaelis" I groaned as I tried pushing him back… "Sebastian…" He mumbled as I suddenly felt his gloved hand going up my dark blue skirt. Being winter, I had tights on... Being distracted, I didn't realize as he started pulling my tights down…

_**Wanna wrestle with me baby  
>Here's a sneak, little peek<br>You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
>I don't play around that often<br>When I do, I'm a freak  
>So you'd better believe I like it rough <strong>_

I slapped him…his face moving to the side from the impact _'Who the hell does he think he is?!' _I yelled in my mind as I sat up… I watched Sebastian as he was hunched over, holding his cheek that hand a bright red hand print. I quickly pulled back up my tights, flattening my skirt; grabbing my school bag… Finally running out of the torture chamber known as school… "You can never run away….I will always find you, my little princess" I heard Sebastian voice. I swear I could see his smirk in my mind…

I was running… Running for my life… Even though I know that he'll find me… Watching me every step, every action I take… That I'm not safe as long as I'm alive…

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh <strong>_

Taking a short cut… Running through the forest as a short cut to my lonesome apartment… Huff, c_runch, snap, caw!_ My breathing coming out in ragged, short breaths… The leaves and branches on the floor being broken by my heavy feet stomping on them… The loud, urgent, flapping noises being heard by the crows swarming about the deserted forest… Finally making my way out of the forest… Down the road, bumping into people who were chatting and laughing…

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

"Well if it ain't (F/N)! how've ya been?" A male voice yelled as I came to a halt… It was my only friend, my best friend…(F/N)… His (E/C) looked at me curiously… I tried to calm my breathing; I didn't want him to worry about me… "I'm really…ha… sorry (F/N)…huff… I can't…ha…really talk…huff" I tried letting out clutching my chest, bending forward...

"Holy cow! Yer not 'aving an asthma attack are ya?!" He yelled clutching onto my shoulders... I slapped his hands away, and started walking… "Hold up a sec (Y/N), yer obviously in no sta' to walk. We should get you to the ho'pital or somethin'" (F/N) said walking beside me…

_**Hold me down and make me scream  
>Lay me on the floor<br>Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
>Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)<br>Make me beg for more**_

I started jogging; he grabbed the strap of my side bag… "I mean it (Y/N), I should get ya to a ho'pital" (F/N) stated clutching onto my bag… I pulled the strap over me, hoping to escape from his grasp… Just like I hoped to escape the wrath of a certain demon…

Before I could run off once again, he grabbed onto my wrist… Pulling me back once again… "NO!...huff…please (F/N)…ha…just let me go!" I yelled trying to break free from his grasp… "(Y/N), kno' I' off! I'm taking you to the ho'pital right now!" (F/N) yelled…

"_Are you cheating on me (F/N)…?_" I froze as a voice rang out in my head… Speak of the devil… "_How disappointing, I never saw you as once to cheat on her lover~_" Even though I couldn't visibly see his face… I could just tell a wide smirk was placed on his face… I did, just then… Possibly the most unforgivable thing…

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

I kicked (F/N) in his lower regions… his kiwi's what I usually said… I started running again, hearing his voice cry out my name… He grew blurry, leaving my bag alongside him… The vision of him, on his knees; holding his kiwi's finally vanished as… I ran down alleyways, pushing people out of my way… As I heard some throw insults and curses towards…

Finally arriving across the street to my apartment… I ran across the street, bumping into a car… I slid sideways on the hood of the car… As the car came to a vehicle came to a screeching halt…

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

I didn't care at that moment… I kept running as I heard the drives cursing at me… Finally making it across the whole apartment's door, fumbling in my pocket for my keys… snatching them, finally opening the door… I once again ran towards the elevator… The elevator giving the usual '_ding_' sound to show its arrival, the lights suddenly went out…

I shook in terror… Stepping backwards, almost falling from my weak, quivering figure… Right there, as the elevator doors slid open was none other than Sebastian Michaelis… The demon himself… The only light emitting from the candle that is at his hand… The light showing his signature smirk…

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

I ran towards the stairs… Switching the light on my watch as I went up the stairs cautiously… Once again, arriving in front of my apartment door… Fumbling with the keys at hand… Slamming the door open and shut…

The lights still out as suddenly I felt a hot breath… A warm breath and he breathed on the back of my neck… Causing goose bumps; a shiver down my spine… "So predictable…don't you think my little princess~" Sebastian voiced purred… His arms wrapping one around my waist; the other around my shoulders…

Keeping me in place…

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

Sebastian pushed me down on the bed, climbing over me… I couldn't be bothered anymore… I give up… Let my soul be tainted forever… I watched as he pulled his gloves off from his index finger with his teeth…

He took of his black blazer… Removing his tie; pulling both my wrists above my head… Binding my wrists together with his tie… Unbuttoning his plain white shirt...

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

The blanket covered us both… Covering both our naked figures… I bit my lip, trying to stifle my moans of pleasure… No way in hell was I giving him the satisfaction of hearing my pleasured voice… "Why won't you let me hear you my princess?~" He purred as he gripped my chin and pulled me into a sloppy yet passionate kiss…

His tongue trying to part my lips… Seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere… He just suddenly thrust into be rougher causing me to gasp… His tongue snaking towards mine; caressing me…

_**Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh<br>Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
>Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh<strong>_

I finally woke up, the sun hitting my face through the thin curtains… My right eye staying shut as my left eye opened, pain shooting through my right… "Good morning my princess" Sebastian smirked, bowing; his hand on his 'heart' I put on my underwear, he helped me dress myself from then on… Brushing my (C/H), keeping it loose and caressing the soft locks… I slapped his hand away, getting up… "I'm hungry" I stated… Sebastian bowed… "Of course Princess" He smiled…

I sat at the table, eating my breakfast… Sebastian sitting across from me… Watching my every action…'_stalker much…_' Having only a whole chunk of egg still on my plate I stood up… "I'm full" I stated bluntly walking towards the toilet…

I glanced at myself at the window… I brushed my teeth, cleaning myself with the towel beside me… Grabbing the small contact cartages for the cupboard I placed the left eye on… The door opened, glancing up at the mirror I saw that Sebastian had entered…

_**Hold me up against the wall  
>Give it till I beg, give me some more<br>Make me bleed, I like it raw  
>Like it raw, raw, raw<br>Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**_

Opening my right eye… The sign of Satan…Sebastian's pentagram… Sebastian's arms wrapped around my head… One hand slightly covering my right eye… He kissed the top of my head, for some reason causing the pentagram to glow… I watched in the mirror as his eyes flashed that demonic eye colour…


End file.
